


Merlin's Kisses

by great_reader121



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of jealousy, merlin being a cutie, so much flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: Merlin kisses everyone.Everyone except Arthur.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 355





	Merlin's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fic and I really hop eyou guys like it!

Merlin kissed everyone. Arthur first noticed it when he saw Merlin saying goodbye to Gwen. Before he walked away, Merlin gave Gwen a light peck on the cheek. She blushed and Merlin grinned and waved and walked away.  
The next time Arthur saw Merlin kissing someone was when he was heading to Morgana's chambers. He hesitated at a corner, hearing voices.  
"Thank you, Merlin," That was Morgana.  
"It's no problem at all," replied Merlin. "See you later?"  
"Of course!"  
Arthur stuck his head around the corner just in time to see Merlin kissing Morgana on her cheek and walking away. Arthur hid himself away, wondering why Merlin was kissing Morgana. 

The next time Merlin kissed someone, it was one of his knights. The knight in question was a young trainee, whom Arthur had scolded for being late. He had felt only slightly guilty.  
Arthur sat next to the armory, listening to Merlin reassure the trainee.  
"The prince is an idiot. He yells at everyone, but he means well. He only want for you to be the best you can be."  
Arthur's heart swelled upon hearing those words.  
"Re-really?" The knight sniffled.  
"Yeah! Arthur's- oh, I mean, Prince Arthur wants you to be the best version of yourself. But the only way he knows how to help you is by shouting."  
After a few more minutes, the knight had calmed down, and Arthur heard a light smack, before a whispered goodbye. He scrambled to his feet and raced to his chambers, not wanting to be caught by Merlin.  
The next day, Lancelot and Gwaine were heading out on patrol, and Merlin kissed both of them goodbye. Arthur felt a rising sense of jealousy. Why was Merlin, his Merlin, kissing the knights?

Since Arthur was noticing that his manservant kissed everyone, he also noticed that he wasn't being kissed. Merlin kissed Morgana, and some of his most experienced knights (Sir Leon always turned into a blushing mess whenever he was pecked), and the servants, but not Arthur.  
He thought maybe he had done something wrong. Maybe Merlin's kisses were a way of showing affection, and maybe Arthur didn't deserve that affection. The thought made him feel terrible. Where had he messed up?

Arthur decided to bring up the point with his manservant one day.  
He was sitting at his desk, and Merlin was walking around, cleaning and talking. The chatter made Arthur feel happy, because it was so familiar and normal and so Merlin.  
"Merlin," Arthur said, interrupting his flow.  
"Yes?"  
"I have noticed," here Arthur folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "that you seem to be going around kissing everybody."  
Merlin turned red. "Ah. That."  
"Yes. May I ask why?"  
"It's custom, in Ealdor. If someone's sad, or you're saying goodbye to someone, you kiss them. Makes them feel loved."  
"Why don't I get any kisses?" Arthur hadn't meant for it to come out so... desperate.  
Merlin faced him, and stopped moving. His eyebrows was traveling up. "Sire, you've never shown any liking for physical affection, or any kind of affection."  
Arthur scowled. "Just because I don't show any liking doesn't mean I don't like it."  
Merlin grinned cheekily. "So would you like me to start kissing you goodbye?"  
Arthur glared at Merlin. "Get back to your work, you idiot."  
Merlin got back to work.  
___  
The next day, Arthur had a council meeting about god knows what. Merlin had finished getting him ready, and instead of waving him goodbye like usual, he pecked Arthur on the cheek. Both boys turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, and Merlin mumbled a 'goodbye, Sire' and rushed out of his chambers.  
Arthur's blush didn't fade away for a few minutes and after it did, he put a hand to the place where Merlin kissed him and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> aggggg i love writing merlin.


End file.
